


Take my Secrets to the Grave

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry.</p></blockquote>





	Take my Secrets to the Grave

     Percy didn't know why, but he always felt like sharing any part of himself was dangerous. It made him sweat just thinking about it. He would probably go to the grave with his secrets. He didn't even keep a diary, or any external source where he shared things. There was always a possibility, no matter how slim, that someone would find it, would know that he wasn't who he said. He sometimes felt like his whole existence was a lie, because he didn't share anything real. 

     Lies were what he dealt in, what kept him safe. The truth doesn't set you free, it backs you into a corner. He had lost friends because they knew that he was lying to them, but think about how many more he would have lost if they knew him as he truly was. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
